Twisted Love
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: The First time I laid eyes on her I felt a shock go through my system. I now watch from afar as to not destroy my friendship with her if she doesn’t love me back. Yes, love. I, the great demon king, have fallen in love with my little… Yusuke x OC. RnR!
1. Party at Yusuke's!

Yusuke mumbled tiredly to however was shaking him trying to go back to sleep.

Yusuke: Mom stop it, it's too early!

Kurama: Yusuke, wake up! It's me Kurama. Everyone's going to be here in ten minutes. Do you want Psychic and her friends to see you in your underwear?

Yusuke: Psy's coming over! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Oh no, oh no, oh no, I got to get ready.

Jumping up Yusuke ran into the bathroom took a quick shower, and changed into clothes in record time.

Kurama: Come on Yusuke we have to clean this place up a little bit if we are going to be partying here, tonight.

Yusuke: You got me up at a freaking 6:30 a.m. to clean the fucking house when the party is tonight! I hate you, and I'm going back to bed.

Kurama: Yusuke you can stay and help me willingly or we an do this the fun way.

Noting the malicious gleam in the fox's eye, Yusuke had no doubt that he was going to regret this nest sentence.

Yusuke: And what is the fun way exactly?

Kurama: I'm so glad you asked.

Faster than lightning Kurama whipped out his Rose Whip tryin to tie up the unwary toushin. Quickly Yusuke dodged.

Yusuke: Hey what the hell was that for!

Instead of replying Kurama snapped the whip at him again. Jumping away, Yusuke started to charge up his spirit energy. Seeing this Kurama swiped again, making Yusuke jump right into his ivy laced trap. Once Yusuke had gotten in range, the ivy growing in that part of the room wrapped around him, binding him successfully.

Kurama: Now Yusuke, are you going to come peacefully or are you going to force me to 'loosen' your resolve.

Yusuke: Not a chance!

Kurama: Ok you leave me no choice then.

With his semi-green, semi-gold eyes, Kurama pulled out his cell phone. As Kurama dialed some numbers, the plant crept over Yusuke's mouth, rendering him silent. After he finished dialing, Kurama hit the speaker button. Kurama had dialed Psychic's number.

Bring!...

Bring!...

Bring!...

Bring!...

Voice Mail: Hi. If you air not one of my friends and got this number from someone other than me, go away and don't call back! If you got this number from me please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!!!

Kurama: Hi Psychic, it's Kurama. Yusuke wanted to ask you something, but was too chicken to call himself. See you at the party and Yusuke says he will ask you to talk for a moment when he's ready. Bye.

Kurama closed the phone. As soon as the ivy had uncovered Yusuke's mouth, he started yelling.

Yusuke: Kurama, you damn fox, what have you done?!

Kurama answered as calmly as ever.

Kurama: I set you a date with Psychic. You two will have that talk I can guarantee it.

Later that Night

Kurama had finally convinced Yusuke to help him clean. That whole house was how spotless and they even had time to go get some snacks for the party.

The first guests started arriving right on time. Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru brought snacks and were looking ready for some fun. Next to arrive was Kuwabara and Blaze, bringing some movies and popcorn. Last but not least, Ivy, Psychic, Darkice, Icefire, Kurama, and Hiei.

Yusuke: Hi! Everyone let's get this party sta5rted! Yeah!

Yusuke and Kurama went inside to make popcorn while everyone was trying to decide on a move. Our choices are: Monsters on the Mountain, Goblins in the Gorge, and Demons of the Unknown. By the time they all finally settled on Demons of the Unknown, the popcorn and sodas were ready.

Everyone sat anywhere they could. Hiei and Darkfire were on the window sell, cuddling. Kurama was sitting on the couch next to Ivy who was next to Psychic who was next to Yusuke. Shizuru and Botan were on the floor along with Yukina and Kuwabara.

During the movie the girls started hiding behind their neighbors. Darkfire's face was hidden in Hiei's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Hiei was smirking smugly to himself. Kurama had his arms around a shaking Ivy. The last bloody scene had frightened her badly. Yukina had only let out a whimper which immediately prompted Kuwabara to hug her, hiding her form the gruesome scenes of the movie. Botan was hiding behind Shizuru while Psychic was hiding her face in Yusuke's chest. She looked like she wanted to hide from the world at that moment.

When the movie finally ended all the girls aced the boys.

Girls: Next time we choose the movie!!!


	2. Spin the Bottle

Since the movie was over and the girls absolutely refused to watch another movie, everyone decided they would play some games.

Yusuke: I have an idea.

Yusuke smiles perversely. Everyone else is instantly on guard.

Yusuke: Why don't we play……..Spin the Bottle!!!!

Everyone else just nods dumbly still in shock because they were expecting something more perverted. Yusuke runs to get a glass bottle from the counter. When he returns everyone is sitting in a circle on the wooden floor.

Yusuke: Ok! Who wants to go first?!

Kurama: Before we start shouldn't we make some rules?

Darkfire: Yeah. Here are the rules:

1. You spin the bottle if you are the one kissing the one who spun the bottle before you.

2. Anybody can kiss anybody no matter what another person in the group says.

3. Please save all punishments for later.

4. When you spin a person you have to make out with them in the closet.

5. If you don't make out you have to take off a piece of clothes.

6. The time limit, max and min, is two minutes.

Darkfire: Everyone understands the rules I hope because we're starting!

Kurama: Darkfire, since you made the rules, you get to start.

Darkfire gulps nervously. She spins the bottle very fast and it lands on….Blaze.

(Dun, Dun, Dun!) Darkfire quickly sighs and walks into the closet after him.

Inside the Closet (Darkfire's POV)

Blaze walked up to me looking me straight in the eyes.

Blaze: WE don't have to do this if you don't want to.

Me: No it's fine, go ahead.

He takes a step towards me wrapping his arms around my back pressing me firmly against him. Taking one of his arms he gently tilts my face up to meet his halfway. If break the kiss after about thirty seconds.

Me: Did you feel anything?

Blaze: No, did you?

Me: No. I'm sort of relieved.

Blaze: Why?

A knock on the door silences me. I mouth to him.

Me: Talk to you later.

Outside the Closet while Blaze and Darkfire were inside (Normal POV)

Yusuke: I wonder what they are doing in there. I can't here any sound coming from there.

Hiei: Hn.

Hiei's Jagan starts to glow. He sees them break off and start talking.

Conversation-

_Darkfire: Did you feel anything?_

_Blaze: No, did you?_

_Darkfire: No. I'm sort of relieved._

_Blaze: Why?_

_A knock on the door silences what Darkfire was going to say. Darkfire mouths to Blaze._

_Darkfire: Talk to you later._

End conversation-

Hiei smirks to himself.

Hiei: 'I might have to eavesdrop on the conversation later.'

Line

Both people emerged from the room to be bombarded by questions.

Yusuke: Did you do it?

Darkfire: Do what?

Yusuke: Make out!

Darkfire: If you call making out kissing then yes we did. Oh and I am making some new rules.

1. You don't have to go in a closet

2. It is lips or cheek. No make out sessions.

3. The other group members decide whether the kiss is on the cheek or lips.

Darkfire: Everyone agree?

All: Yeah.

Darkfire: Blaze, it's your turn.

Blaze spins the bottle; it lands on Botan. Botan blushes.

Everyone: Lips!

Blaze crawls over to Botan. He leans forward, kissing her chastely. They kiss for about ten seconds then separate blushing madly.

Blaze: Botan's turn.

Botan spun the bottle. It landed on Hiei.

Everyone: Cheek!

Botan rushed over and pecked him on the cheek, fearing for her life because of Hiei's glare. Unknown to everyone, Darkfire had growled when Botan kissed his cheek.

Hiei: Hn.

He spins the bottle. It lands on Darkfire.

Everyone: Lips!

Hiei walked up to Darkfire and captured her lips passionately, putting his had behind her head to keep her from escaping. When they drew apart they sat down. Both had light blushes on their faces. Darkfire spins the bottle in a dazes state. It lands on Ivy.

Everyone: Cheek.

Ivy stood up and pecked Darkfire on the cheek. Ivy now takes her turn. The bottle lands on Kurama.

Everyone: Lips!

Ivy stands looking at the floor in a dazes state. Kurama walks up to her seeing her dazes look.

Kurama: 'I hope she doesn't kill me for this.'

Taking advantage of her dazed state, Kurama kissed her fully. Ivy's eyes flew wide open as she realized who was kissing her. When her body caught onto her minds distress she fainted. Kurama feeling her go limp catches her as she falls, breaking the kiss. Gently Kurama lowered her to the floor, leaning her against him. By wrapping his arm around Ivy, Kurama made sure all the males in the vicinity knew that she was claimed by him and him alone.

Yusuke: Wow Kurama, I didn't know you were that bad of a kisser!

Kurama glared at him menacingly promising to get him back for that remark.

Darkfire: Kurama, it's your turn.

Kurama spun the bottle in much better spirits than before the game. It pointed at Psychic. Yusuke growls low in his throat, loud enough for only Kurama to here.

Everyone: Cheek!

When Psychic kissed Kurama on the cheek Yusuke's heart nearly broke in two. Psychic gave Kurama such a caring look that it left Yusuke's world crashing down around his ears. Psychic spun the bottle fast and hard waiting for it to stop. It landed on Yusuke.

Everyone: Lips!

Yusuke walked over to Psychic masking the sadness in his deep brown eyes. He bent down and lightly kissed her. When she didn't respond, he pulled away. He walked back to his seat in silence not saying a ward. Spinning the bottle on his way, it landed on Yukina. Hiei growled lowly at Yusuke. Yusuke was spared the fire koorime's wrath by pure luck.

Everyone: Cheek!

Yukina giggled as Yusuke walked over with a fake grin. With a huge bow before her, he knelt down and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Walking back to his seat, Yusuke winks at Hiei. With the glare he was receiving from her overprotective brother, Yusuke knew he was in trouble now.


	3. Evasive Manuver Alta

I'm sorry if the guys go out of character in this chapter but it is just too hilarious.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei sprang into action. Yusuke ran out the back door so fast he left a trail of dust in his wake. Kurama followed Hiei out the window in his full fox form, sprinting for the trees. Kuwabara sat there dumbly before remembering the plan nad ran out the door. All four males met in the living room of Genkai's temple.

Guys: Genkai!

Genkai: What do you want dimwits?

Kurama: We kind of need a place we can hide, do you have a place we can stay? Please help us!

Genkai looked on in shock. Kurama, the Youko Kurama, was begging here for a hiding place. It must be the apocalypse!

Genkai: What did you four do now?

Yusuke: We had to use Evasive Maneuver Alta.

Genkai: You sued Evasive Maneuver Alta! Are you serious! Why?!

Yusuke: The girls wanted to play TOD.

All four boys shivered uncontrollably.

Genkai: Who is this Tod that the girls wanted to play?

Yusuke: No, not Tod! T.O.D.! Truth or Dare Grandma!

Genkai: Oh. You want me to hide you form the girls. Ha! Ha! Ha! The great Spirit Detectives are afraid of their own girlfriends1

Genkai starts laughing uncontrollably.

Genkai: You're running away form your girlfriends. Man that's great. Who ever thought that the great team of Spirit Detectives would be afraid of their powerless girlfriends. Ha! Now there's some great blackmail info!

Hiei: Master Genkai, please, help us!

Genkai: Fine I will find a place ofr you three. In fact I have the perfect place.

Twenty minutes later the boys were walking into a huge cave.

Genkai: This is where I go when I get tired of staying in the temple. You should have all the provisions you will need. Remember I am only helping you **this once**. Am I clear?

Kurama: Very clear, Master Genkai and thank you.

Genkai waved as she wlaked off.

Genkai: 'Ha. They never said I couldn't help the girls.'

In the forest Genkai starts cackling evilly.

Each guy chose his own bedroom. Hiei took the one that was all black and had a dragon painted in red in the center of the ceiling. Kurama got the room with rose red sheets and emerald green walls with a huge rose woven on the carpet. Kuwabara had the room that was mostly just mixes of orange and blue in different patterns. Yusuke's room was marginally different. The colors in his room were a deep blue and silver. The sheets on the bed were a deep blue with the wood posts painted silver. The walls were deep blue with silver curtains. Last the ceilings was silver but accost it there was a figure hat looked like it as getting ready to shoot another figure with a spirit gun. These two figures were painted the same deep blue as the walls.

Everyone now having their own room went to get some rest seeing as it was 11 pm. One person could not sleep. He kept staring at eh ceiling unable to sleep because of the person haunting his thoughts.

Yusuke laid awake waiting for sleep to take him, but sleep wouldn't come. The game of Spin the Bottle kept playing over and over in his head. Expecially the part when psychic kissed Kurama on the cheek.

Yusuke: 'Psychic. The one girl from America that I want for myself. But that's never going to happen, she's to caught up in chasing kurama, the pretty boy. I still have to try. I'll ask her tomorrow if she wants to go with me to the arcade on Saturday. I hope she says yes.'

Feeling a little better Yusuke went to sleep.


	4. Problems of Love

The next morning Yusuke woke before dawn. Deciding to go back to his house and confront the angry girls.

As Yusuke opened the door he prepared himself to be yelled at. When he poked his head inside, he stood shocked. The girls weren't awake and demanding that he explain their behavior. They were asleep, huddled together in the middle of the floor with blankets on to keep warm. Smiling warmly Yusuke stepped inside and shut the door.

Yusuke: 'And I thought they would still be up and worried about us.'

Staying quiet Yusuke walked over and woke up Botan thinking she would be the easiest to handle. WRONG!!!!

(Botan's POV)

I woke up to a hand shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes I looked at Yusuke, shocked. Here was one of the boys I was so worried about and he was just standing there grinning! Enraged, I stood up whipping the haze of sleep from my eyes.

Me: Yusuke Urameshi! Where have you been! Where are the others! We have been worried sick about you for most of the night! Where the fuck were you?! Why won't you answer me!

Yusuke was stunned. He had never heard Botan yell like that before. With groans from a couple girls, they reluctantly woke up to see Yusuke facing an enraged Botan. Getting up they walked to Botan's side glaring at him as well. All of their eyes promised to cut him up, fry him, and serve him to Genkai as an afternoon snack.

Yusuke: Um…Hi?

Girls: Where are the others Yusuke?

Backing away slowly, Yusuke tried to calm down the angry girls.

Yusuke: They're still in hiding and don't even try to find out because I won't tell. I only came back to ask Psychic something **in private.**

Yusuke walked over to her and pulled her through the bathroom door. He turned and locked it while placing a sound barrier around the room including underground.

Psychic: So, what did you want to ask me?

Yusuke: Well um… you see… um… I… was wondering… if you would… like to go to the arcade with me… um… today.

Psychic looked down at the ground.

Psychic: Yusuke… I'm really sorry, but I promised I would go shopping with Kurama.

Yusuke's world sank into an all time low. Putting on a cheerful face he went and laughed to reassure her.

Yusuke: That's ok. I'll just ask Kuwabara to go. 'She loves Kurama, but not me. I should have known.'

Yusuke walks out of the bathroom and out of the house, passing six bewildered girls and two uncaring guys.

Ivy: Psychic are you alright?

Psychic: Yeah I'm fine. Where's Yusuke?

Ivy: He left.

Psychic: Oh.

Darkice: Well, what did you guys talk about?

Psychic: I'm not going to tell you guys. Yusuke wanted it to be private so it will stay that way.

Darkfire: You're no fun. Come on girls; let's go to Genkai's. She'll know where our men are.

Blaze and Icefire: Hey what about us?

Darkfire: Excluding you two. You haven't done anything yet to make us kick your asses unlike those four.

Yukina: Let's go!

Line

With Yusuke (Yusuke's POV)

Me: 'I'm such an idiot. I knew she loved Kurama.'

I walked around the corner into gang territory.

Me: 'I can't believe Kurama's two-timing Ivy. Wait, Kurama wouldn't do that. He loves Ivy too much. Maybe he doesn't know that Psychic loves him. Still there's nothing I can do about it.'

Gang Member: Oh, what do we have here boys? Oh, it's the lone fighter Urameshi. Aw… did wittle Yusuke get turned down by a girl? How sad? Boys, why don't we show him what's worse.

Without warning they attacked as one.

(Blah, Blah, Blah. Skipping this part because we all know Yusuke kicks their sorry little asses.)

Me: 'Damnit! I hate my life. Why can't it just end? Maybe I should end my miserable existence myself.'

I took a gang member's dagger and brought it up to my neck and sighed before throwing it back on top of the unconscious gang member.

Me: 'But I can't. No matter if she loves me or not, I still need to protect her at all costs.


	5. Realization

Koenma's office (Normal POV)

Koenma: Guys you need to get to Demon World right away. A hoard of A-class demons are about to attack Mukuro's territory! She's not sure she can handle them all. We can't let her be defeated.

Yusuke: Relax Toddler Breath, we've taken on more than this before.

Koenma: You haven't had to fight two hundred A-class demons by yourself Yusuke. Even you would be overwhelmed!

Yusuke: Well then, let's get going! 'Stupid toddler doesn't know when to make a portal.'

Everyone hopped through the portal into Mukuro's castle.

Mukuro's Throne Room (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Mukuro, We're here!!

Mukuro: I can see that Yusuke. Now come on. We have to discuss battle tactics.

Walking up to the table Kurama studied the maps and foundations carefully.

Kurama: Well Mukuro, with most of your defenses at the front, I say you hit them head on.

Mukuro: Well done Kurama. That is exactly what I intended to do. Now, I suggest you go to your rooms to sleep because preparations start at dawn tomorrow.

Battle Field (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Psychic can I talk with you for a moment?

Psychic: Sure Yusuke.

They run about a hundred feet into the forest, stopping at a small clearing.

Psychic: What's on your mind?

Yusuke: I want you to stay near me while we are fighting. I don't want you getting killed.

Psychic's temper erupts violently.

Psychic: No! You don't think that I can handle myself on a battle! I'm not a baby! I don't want you to protect me ever! I don't need you to. I've never needed you!!!

Angrily, Psychic stomps back into camp.

Kurama: Are you ok Pyschic? What did Yusuke want?

Psychic was still seething from her fight with Yusuke. She looked at the ground growling at just the thought of it.

Psychic: 'Why do men always have to be so pig headed? I mean, can't they see that some girls, like me, can protect themselves. You don't see any guy doubting Mukuro. It's so unfair.'

When Psychic finally looked at Kurama, he shrank back in fear. She showed the most anger, hatred, loathing, malice, hysterics, rage, fury, vexation, wrath, and tortureous face ever seen by man, demon, spirit, or god. (How she fit that all in one face is beyond me.)

Psychic: If you want to live, I suggest you never ever mention this incedent again! Ever!

Kurama: Ok, Ok! Never again! It has been whipped from my memory forever!

Psychic: Good!!

Being beyond anger, she stomped to the training grounds to work off some steam. (I feel sorry for her opponent.)

With Yusuke in the clearing (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Shh… sh… she…

He fell to his knees with his head in his hands; his whole body shaking, eyes wide open.

Yusuke: She… never needed me. All this time I thought I was protecting the one I love, but I was really hindering her, keeping her from her true potential. I really am a baka detective. She doesn't want me or need me. I have no purpose in this plane of existence. My life is meaning less. After this battle I will leave this world behind… **forever**.

The Day the Youkai Army Arrives (Normal POV)

Mukuro: Here they come! Let's do this my people!

Kuwabara: Let's get this party started.

Everyone charged. The clang of swords, the thump of fist on skin, and the screams of the dieing rang through the humid air. The bloodlust was overwhelming the demons, making them the perfect killing machines.

The Tantei and their allies worked tirelessly throughout the battle until every last demon was slain. Around Yusuke were several charred spots where he had let loose a powerful spirit gun. Kurama had his enemies laid about him in a circular pattern due to his use of his rose whip. Hiei and Kuwabara had demolished the back lines with their swords leaving straight lines of sliced up Youkai. Mukuro and her men had picked off the rest that the Tantei had failed to kill. The girls helped Hiei and Kuwabara finish the troops in the back off. (Girls Rule!!!!!!!!)

Mukuro: We have won! The army is gone. Retreat into our halls to enjoy the merriments set before you! (Does that sound like something Mukuro would say?)

Everyone: Yeah!!!!!!!!

After the Refreshments, Kurama's Room (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Kurama may I speak to you about something important?

Kurama: What do you need Yusuke?


	6. Vows, Pormises, and the Fight

The Day the youkai Army Arrives (Normal POV)

Mukuro: Here they come! Let's do this my people!

Kuwabara: Let's get this party started.

Everyone charged. The clang of swords, the thump of fist on skin, and the screams of the dieing rang through the humid air. The bloodlust was overwhelming the demons, making them the perfect killing machines.

The Tantei and their allies worked tirelessly throughout the battle until every last demon was slain. Around Yusuke were several charred spots where he had let loose a powerful spirit gun. Kurama had his enemies laid about him in a circular pattern due to his use of his rose whip. Hiei and Kuwabara had demolished the back lines with their swords leaving straight lines of sliced up youkai. Mukuro and her men had picked off the rest that the Tantei had failed to kill. The girls helped Hiei and Kuwabara finish the troops in the back off. (Girls Rule!!!!!!!!)

Mukuro: We have won! The army is gone. Retreat into our halls to enjoy the merriments set before you! (Does that sound like something Mukuro would say?)

Everyone: Yeah!!!!!!!!

* * *

After the Refreshments, Kurama's Room (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Kurama may I speak to you about something important?

Kurama: What do you need Yusuke? Is something wrong?

Yusuke: No, it's just that I want you to swear to me that you will protect psychic for me if she needs it.

Kurama: Why can't you do that?

Yusuke: Because someday I will be gone and won't be able to help. Please Kurama, for me?

Kurama: For you Yusuke. I will for you, my friend. I swear to protect Psychic.

Yusuke: Thank you Kurama. Goodbye and goodnight. 'One down two to go.'

* * *

Hiei's room (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Hiei, my I come in for a minute?

Hiei: Hn. What do you want Detective?

Yusuke: I was wondering if you would look after someone for me? Money is involved.

Hiei: Go on.

Yusuke: I want you to look out for Psychic if she ever does anything stupid. I will pay five thousand gold Makai coins for this job. You must swear to help her if she does need help.

Hiei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the amount of coins that Yusuke was willing to pay.

Hiei: I except your offer and I swear I will help the baka psychic is she does something stupid.

Yusuke tossed a huge bag of gold pieces on Hiei's bed.

Yusuke: Thank you Hiei. I have enjoyed dealing with. Goodbye. 'Two down, one to go.'

* * *

Kuwabara's Room (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Kuwabara. Kuwabara! Kuwabara!!

Kuwabara jumped off the bed, looking around franticly.

Kuwabara: What the hell are you yelling about Urameshi?

Yusuke: Kuwabara, I want to ask you a huge favor.

Kuwabara: Well, spit it out!

Yusuke: I want you to help protect Psychic for me. I've realized that you are a better protector than I am.

Kuwabara: I knew you would come to your senses Urameshi. Sure I'll do it. I swear that I will protect Psychic Spirit just as if she was Yukina.

Yusuke: Thanks Kuwabara. You are a great friend. 'Now to put the final stage of my plan into action.' (Oh no, Yusuke has made a plan! The sky is falling! The sky is falling!)

* * *

Mukuro's Throne Room (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Mukuro. I wish to speak with you.

Mukuro: Then speak my friend.

Yusuke turns and heads toward the door, stopping in the doorway.

Yusuke: Meet me in the clearing, one hundred miles north of this castle. We shall speak as lords of Makai, not as friends. I expect and will be waiting an hour form now for you there. Do not tell anyone including my teammates. This is between us only, agreed?

Mukuro: Agreed.

Yusuke walks down the hall and outside into the wilds of Makai. He sets out for the place of meeting.

Mukuro: 'He wants to talk to me as a lord of Makai and does not want his friends in on this. It must be a dire situation indeed.

* * *

One Hour Later in the Clearing (Normal POV)

Yusuke was standing in the center when he heard a rustling of leaves, but still did not turn from the sunset.

Yusuke: So you decided to show up after all, Lord Mukuro.

Mukuro: Correct, Lord Urameshi. You have shown up as well, but what purpose do you have for asking me to come here tonight.

Yusuke: Who ever said I had a reason.

Mukuro: You would not have asked to meet me as a lord without guards for no reason, Lord Urameshi. What is your motive?

Yusuke: My motive Mukuro is something that I have been missing for the past few years. Ever since those girls joined our group I was missing something that should have been mine. I wish I had done something about it earlier.

Yusuke turned towards her clasping his hands behind him, charging up.

Mukuro: Just what was it that you missed all those years ago?

Yusuke: I missed seeing…….. how utterly worthless the side of good is! Shot gun!!!

Yusuke brought his hands up to form the familiar gun shape.

Yusuke: Prepare to die Mukuro!

* * *

I am so sorry but this is as far as I am going to go with this story and it will be discontinued. To all of my fans I am so, so sorry!!! Psych! Ha, ha, ha, NOT!! As if I would be that cruel. Carry on… Hope you enjoy it.

Your Lady,

Darkfire

* * *

Mukuro: You're betraying us after all we went through for this peace! YOU BASTARD!!

Yusuke: Why thank you. That sentence is true beyond all imagination. I am a fucking bastard. Anything else before you die?

Mukuro: 'Crap, I don't know if I will be able to beat him. He's strong for a young demon.'

Mukuro stared at Yusuke in shock.

Mukuro: 'Who would have thought that Yusuke would one day snap.'

She stared into his eyes. Suddenly it hit her, his eyes held no emotion. They were like Hiei's were at the Makai Tournament, dull and lifeless.

Mukuro: 'Something must have taken away his reason for living. I'll have to handle this by myself for now, but I am going to need help. **Hiei! Wake your fucking ass up along with the others, NOW!**'

Hiei: 'What the hell do you want, onna?!'

Mukuro: 'Just what I said and get to the clearing I am in about 100 miles from the castle, HURRY!!!'

Hiei: '…Everyone's awake and we are on our way. What's wrong?'

Mukuro dodge's another one of Yusuke's Spirit Guns.

Mukuro: 'Something's wrong with Yusuke. I have a hunch, but I need your confirmation.'

Hiei: 'We will be there in five minutes. Keep him busy until we get there.'

Mukuro: 'You try dodging Spirit Guns that follow you around!!'

Hiei: 'Hn. Just do it.'

Bam! Mukuro was hit in the chest with Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

Yusuke: You should have been paying attention. Why haven't you attacked yet? Oh yeah, you can't, can you Mukuro?

Mukuro: That's it! You die! See how you like this, Mirage of Flames! (Sorry, I don't know Mukuro's powers.)

Flames rained down on Yusuke giving him burns all over his exposed skin. After the attack was finished, Yusuke started laughing crazily.

Yusuke: If that's all you got why don't you go home because we both know you don't have the power.

Mukuro: Why you insolent, little child. I'll teach you power! Ka Me Ha Me—

Kurama: Mukuro! **Stop!**

He ran up to Mukuro and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kurama: We'll take it from here.

Kuwabara: What the hell are you doing Urameshi!? You know you can't beat Mukuro!

Yusuke: You know Kuwabara; I am really getting tired of your mouth, so I am going to give you a present.

Kuwabara: Really! What is it? Where is it?

Yusuke: It's called **Spirit Gun!!!!!!!!**

Kuwabara: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!

* * *

Hiei: Well Mukuro, what do you think is wrong with him.

Mukuro: I think he is trying to make us kill him. He has the same dead look in his eyes as you did in the tournament.

Hiei: There is no life behind those eyes. Someone must have told him that he wasn't needed and was just baggage to the rest of us. He's lost his spirit.

Mukuro: We should keep him busy so we can talk to everyone.

Hiei: Right so I'll go pull back all the girls and Kurama.

He contacted Kurama and the girls through the Jagan. They passed each other on the way to Mukuro.

Botan: Mukuro, have you figured out what's wrong with Yusuke?

Mukuro: Yes. Yusuke's eyes, what is wrong with them?

Yukina: There's no life behind them!!

Mukuro: You're correct. Someone or something has convinced Yusuke that his life is worthless and that he was never needed in this world. Did any of you tell him that?

Suddenly, Psychic collapsed on her knees.

Psychic: I did this. I did this. I did this.

Psychic was repeated to herself in a daze.

Kurama: Psychic snap out of it. Come on lets just figure out how this happened. Please tell us the whole story.

Psychic: Kurama, you know the day Yusuke asked to talk to me on the battlefield? He was asking me to stay close to him during the fight. He didn't want me to get killed. I exploded. I started telling him to swear not to interfere with my fights. I told him not to protect me because I didn't need him to. Then I shouted that I never needed him.

* * *

Yusuke: Shit, I can't even land a hit on these two. Oh well, time for Plan B.

Yusuke shot a spirit gun at the ground, launching a large amount of dust into the air to use for cover. With one last look towards his old friends, he disappeared.

Kuwabara: Damn it, where'd he go?! I need to knock some sense into his overly thick skull!!!

Hiei: Shit!!

Hiei scanned all of demon and human world for Yusuke, finding nothing.

Hiei: Damn it!!!

He flitted over to the others, preparing for the despairing looks in the girl's eyes.

Kurama: What's wrong Hiei? Tired already?

Hiei: Yusuke's disappeared and I can't find him with my Jagan. Psychic fell to her knees again, crying.

Psychic: Gone! My fault.

She fainted from the shock of losing the one she loved. (Yes she loved Yusuke back!!) Botan and the rest of the girls were crying silently.

Darkice: Poor Psychic.

Darkfire: Come on, let's go home. Mukuro, we'll send you a messenger if we find anything on our search for him.

Mukuro: Visit soon if necessary, and tell the psychic I am sorry about her mate.

Kurama: We will Mukuro.

She walked away from them, unaware she would be seeing them sooner than she would have ever guessed.


	7. Clues

Yusuke: 'By now they'll have found the note. I left. I guess this is it.'

He drew the blade across his arm, reveling in the pain.

Yusuke: 'My life has been nothing but pain for everyone else.'

Another cut.

Yusuke: 'they'll be better off without me.'

Another cut.

Yusuke: 'I have nothing else to live for.'

Two more cuts.

Yusuke: 'Goodbye.'

Another cut from the knife appears on his arm before he curls up on his bed, crying for the first time in his life.

* * *

With Mukuro (Mukuro's POV) 

I jerked awake and leaped off my bed when I felt Yusuke's demonic presence in my room. It was coming from the entryway to my quarters. In the doorway lay a piece of paper.

_Dear Mukuro,_

_Please hold onto this scroll for me. At the bottom of this message is a clue. Thank you for putting up with me during my life. I won't be a burden to your or my friends any longer. Please tell Psychic that I loved her more than anything and that I hope she will be happy with Kurama._

_Yusuke_

_I know now,_

_That I won't be missed,_

_This all started_

_With one little kiss,_

_A kiss of Life_

_So it seemed,_

_Where I glowed_

_With a golden gleam._

Me: 'What a weird message, but I will honor your wishes Yusuke.

* * *

With the Gang (Normal POV) 

Psychic: Nnnnooooooooo!!!!!!!

Everyone ran into the room battle auras flaring.

Kurama: Psychic what's wrong!

He ran over to the girl who was sobbing harshly on the bed. Psychic whispered brokenly.

Psychic: No, Yusuke! No!!

Kurama put his arms around her.

Kurama: Shhh little one, Now tell me what happened.

Instead of talking, she pointed at the note next to her.

_Dear Psychic_

_By the time you have read this note, Mukuro will have read hers. I left a clue with her about where I am now. By the time you reach me it will probably be too late._

_Yusuke_

Kurama: Let's go. We can at least try.

They all stepped through the portal.

Psychic: 'I hope we're not too late. Please be ok, Yusuke!'

* * *

Mukuro's Castle (Normal POV) 

Kurama: Mukuro!!

Kuwabara: Yo, Robot Lady!! Get your ass down here before I kick it!!

Mukuro appeared behind him.

Mukuro: As if you could Baka.

Kurama stepped between them.

Kurama: Sorry to intrude, but has Yusuke left anything here. It's urgent.

Mukuro: Yes, he left this scroll.

She handed him a scroll. He read it as fast as possible.

Kurama: Fuck, he was right under our noses the whole time. Thanks Mukuro, but we have to go.

He tucked the scroll into his pocket for safe keeping, and created a portal.

Kurama: We have to go, Yusuke's in danger.

They went through the portal to Yusuke's house.

* * *

At Yusuke's House (Normal POV) 

Botan: What's wrong Kurama?

Kurama: Botan and Yukina please come with me, the rest of you, stay in the living room please.

Botan, Yukina, and Kurama weaved their way across the floor, dodging the garbage. Following his nose, Kurama led them to Yusuke's bedroom. The sight that greeted them was not pretty.

Yusuke lay in a ball on his bed, a pool of blood on the covers were his wrists were lying. Five slashes covered his left wrist and arm.

Botan rushed over to check his pulse while Yukina started on his cuts.

Botan: I have a weak pulse.

She moved to help Yukina heal him. Once they were finished, Kurama walked over and picked Yusuke up.

Kurama: Let's take him to Koenma's.

He pulled out his compact, contacting Koenma. The toddler lord appeared on the screen.

Koenma: Kurama, what do you need, I'm very busy today.

Kurama: I need a room that has nothing but a futon on the floor in it. Yusuke has gone suicidal.

Koenma: What!! Yusuke's gone suicidal! Come right up! Dad's going to kill me! My poor butt!!

A portal appeared in front of Kurama.

Kurama: I need you to open a portal to Yusuke's living room; the rest of the team is down there.

Koenma: Done.

Kurama closed the compact. He jumped through the portal with the girls following him. They landed in the deity of death's office.

Koenma: This way Kurama.

He lead them down the hall to a black oak door.

Koenma: Put him in here.

The placed him on the futon gently before stepping out and locking him in. when they reached his office, he turned towards the whole group. (They had fallen out of the portal form the living room.)

Koenma: Now, tell me exactly how this happened.

Kurama: Well, it all started with….

* * *

The Next Morning (Yusuke's POV) 

I groaned, opening my eyes to take in the dark brown walls with no window, and one big black door.

Me: Man, I never knew the afterlife hurt so much.

I tried the door to find it locked.

Me: So this is my punishment for living, isolation.

I walked back over to the bed, flopping back down. I looked over as the door opened, and Psychic looked in. when she saw me, she closed the door before running over to give me a hug.

Psychic: Don' you ever do that to me again Yusuke Urameshi!

Yusuke: Wait, so I'm still alive! Shit!

Psychic: Oh no you don't, don't you dare try to attempt suicide again.

Yusuke: Why not?

He rolled over on his back, sighing.

Psychic: Because…..

She leaned over him, staring straight into his eyes.

Psychic: Because I love you too dimwit!

She kissed him full on the mouth, shocking him all the way to his core.

Yusuke: I thought you loved Kurama.

Pyschic: I love you, my Warrior.

Smiling happily Yusuke pulled her in for another kiss that would turn int a make out session.

* * *

Prologue 

_Psychic blinked away the memories of the past lazily. It was now ten years after that incident and boy would she never forget it. Her mate stirred in bed, shifting to face her._

_Yusuke: What's up Koi? Is something wrong?_

_She sank into his warm embrace, reveling in his presence._

_Psychic: Nothing's worn love, but I have some good news. We're going to have another little warrior running around the castle._

_He sat us so fast, looking at her incredulously._

_Yusuke: You're pregnant! That's great! Another little me is going to be running around. You know you've already popped out three; do you think you can handle another one?_

_Psychic growled menacingly._

_Psychic: Yuuusssuuukkkeee!!!!!_

_Slap!!!!!_

_Psychic: Grrrr!! No kisses for a week you ungrateful little—!!!! Urgh!! _

_She walks out of the room in her robe grabbing her clothes on the way to the training field._

_Yusuke: Hey Psychic, baby, you know I didn't mean it. Awe, come on! Give a guy a break!!! I was just kidding Koi!!! Psychic!!!_

_The guards all laugh at the young demon lord begging his mate for forgiveness._

_Guard 1: I can't wait until next week's mess up._

_They all laughed again because you could always count on this family to make all sorts of trouble._


	8. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
